daughters of the moon: the next generation
by allyfromcali
Summary: with help fom huckapoo13142 the original daughters are out of the job, now it's up to their daughter ( yeah, i know it's been done a bilion times i don't care)
1. London's Here!

Chapter 1

" Class, don't forget, we have a field trip later today." Lana's 3rd period teacher yelled as everyone walked out of the classroom. Lana rolled her eyes. It wasn't a real field trip, it was a reward trip, and her 'team' had collected the most money for the Red Cross. Now, as a result of that, they were going to the ice skating rink.

" I don't want to go ice rink." Lana complained to her best friend, Julie.

" Well neither do I, but I'm not complaining."

" Actually you were last night." They turned to find Maryanne and Trina, their two other friends, completing the 'square'.

" Well, we need to get going!" Trina said grabbing two of her friend's arms. They ran to one of the buses waiting to take them to the rink.

" London! That was great!" London's skating coach cried as she landed her jump. Her partner, Dustin, agreed.

" o.k. Now, let's try-" Coach was cut off by the sound of doors opening and loud chatter. The chatter stopped when they saw the three people in the middle of the ice.

" Sir, I reserved the rink until three."

" Oh, of course, would you mind letting us run the routine one last time?"

" Actually that'd be great! We can watch."

" Ready?" Coach asked London and Dustin. They nodded. Coach turned on the music, which was Japanese but the beat was Latin. They did their quick paced routine and when they finished everyone cheered. London smiled and began to skate to the opening so she could get out of the ice. She quickly took off her skates and walked toward what looked like Jeanine, the most popular girl in school.

" I knew she'd peg me out as a skater with great potential." Jeanine said, but Skater walked right past her to, surprisingly, Lana.

" Hi Lana! It's been way to long." She cried.

" London! I thought that was you!" Lana cried giving her a hug.

" How do you two know each other?" Jeanine asked nastily.

" She's my cousin." London said, pulling away from the hug. Dustin came over and handed London a hot chocolate.

"Oh! Thank you!" she cried chugging it then turned to Coach.

" Can we eat now?"

" Fine, but something light."

" Coach, you're killing me! Can't. Move. Too. Hungry." She fell into Dustin's arms.

" You are such a drama queen." He said London lifted her head

" Don't talk to me I'm dead."

" Oh God, she talk even when she's dead." Dustin said. London got up and smacked him playfully.

" Anyways, Lana, how have you been?"

" Good, oh! These are my friends, Trina, Julie, and Maryanne." London smiled,

" Nice to meet you." Then Dustin wrapped his arms around London.

" This is Dustin." She said giggling.

" Is he your boyfriend?" Maryanne asked. Dustin and London laughed.

" No!"

" Why is it so funny?" Trina asked.

" I'm gay." Dustin said.

" Really?" Julie asked.

" No, but it seemed like a good answer. In truth, I have a girlfriend, she's not here, but she should be coming." Dustin explained.

" Oh."

" So, Lana how's aunt Jimmy and uncle Collin?"

" Aunt Jimmy?" Dustin asked with raised eyebrows.

" Aunt Jimena." London replied.

" They're fine, how are your parents?"

" Weird, as usual." London was actually a mystery, bother her parents had dark hair, and generations before them the same (don't know if that's true) yet, and she has naturally darkish blonde hair.

" Well for someone who's dead you do seem chipper." Coach said.

" I'm going." London said. " See y'all later." Then her and Dustin walked to the snack bar.

A/N so what do you think? I'm not a skater, so if you are I could use the help with the terms and other skating related things, yeah., so thanks for reading so please review!


	2. the next generation!

Chapter 2

When Lana came home she was SORE! She fell on her butt at least six times not to mention 15billion times on other various parts of her now bruised body. She was in so much pain she didn't notice the extra car in her driveway. She slowly dragged herself up the porch stairs and into the house.

" Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called getting ready to flop into a huge comfy chair.

" Lana! Come here please!" her mother called. Lana groaned and lifted herself back up. She trudged into the living room surprised to see her aunt Serena and uncle Mark.

" Where's London?" she asked.

" Oh, that's right. LONDON!" aunt Serena yelled. London's blonde head stuck out of Lana's room.

" I didn't do it!"

" You're not in trouble. We just need to talk."

" The four most dreaded words in the English language." London said. Jimena smiled.

" This isn't a bad thing, well in my opinion." Serena said smiling.

" Yeah, well, you also said having an older brother was a good thing."

" It is! He can drive you around."

" I have Dustin for that."

" He can rescue you in a dangerous situation."

" I can do that myself."

" You are impossible!"

" Yes I know."

" Any ways," Jimena said, " London, Lana, I'm going to tell you a story, one that began many, many years ago. Have you heard the story of Pandora's box?" the girls nodded. " Well, when she opened it there was one thing left in the box, hope, and evil demon called the Atrox were out to destroy it. Selene, the moon goddess, took pity on the citizens of earth, and sent her daughters to protect the hope. Serena and I were daughters, and we think you are too."

" What make you think that?" London asked.

" Well, you know those moon amulets you've had since you were born?" Serena asked and the girls fingered the necklaces. " Well, they are the sign of a daughter."

" Wait! Maryanne, Julie and Trina have them too!" Lana cried.

" What?" Jimena asked.

" That's why we became friends!"

" Serena, that could mean," Jimena started.

" We've got them all!" Serena finished.

" FYI, we're not collector's items." London said.

" Lana, go call your friends and tell them and their families to come over." Serena said ignoring her daughter. Lana took out her cell phone and called Maryanne. Then she called Trina, Julie just happened to be over there. When she hung up she turned to her mother and aunt.

" They're on their way." Jimena looked excitedly over at her sister-in-law,

" It's starting!"

" What is?" London cried.

" The next generation!" Serena cried. Them men (both girls fathers) got up.

" Serena, I'm not sure if I want London to do that sort of stuff." Mark said

" I agree Jimena, I don't want to risk my daughter's life."

" Collin, she's my daughter too. Besides, you didn't seem this upset when it was me out there fighting the forces of evil."

" Well that was you, this my only child." Collin said

" Well, then you shouldn't have a problem with me doing it! I'm not an only child!" London said. Then almost on cue, her older brother Devon walked in.

" Hey peeps, what's up?" he said.

" Stop talking like that! It's not natural!" London screeched.

" Oh, it's SO much more natural to have blond hair in a family with black hair." Devon said.

" Go crawl back under the rock you came out of." London said.

" As long as it gets me away from you." Devon said turning to go out the door, but before he could open it, it burst open. Six women came in, and the 'original' sisters found themselves looking at each other.

A/N yes, anti climactic, I know, but whatever! The ending sucked, I'll admit it.

Reviewers!

Demon Dea – yes, Lana's parents are JC, and I can't tell you about it, you know what! Screw it! Yes, London's parents are technically SS, but because of the whole 'prince of darkness' thing they can't get married and all that, but they had an affair and ended up with London, finally, yes, I'm using Tianna.

ObisidianAngel – thanx! Yes, you have the parents' right

Finally, you bothered to read the story, so might as well review it, right?


	3. they find out!

Chapter 3

" Serena? Jimena? What are you doing here?" Tianna asked.

" I live here." Jimena said.

" My brother lives here." Serena said.

" Wait, you mean your daughters are friends, but you haven't seen each other?" London asked.

" The girls usually walk to each others houses." Catty said.

" Wow, well, could you all move, you already ruined my meaningful exit." Devon said.

" As if you could do anything meaningful." London said. Devon rolled his eyes and walked out the front door, but not before giving his younger sister the middle finger. Her mouth dropped. She turned to her mother.

" Did you see that?" she cried, but no one heard her, Jimena was telling the other girls about the Daughters of the Moon. When Jimena finished telling the story for the second time, Julie screamed, and Maryanne fainted.

" Wait, our daughters are the new daughters?" Vanessa said.

" DUH! Didn't you notice the necklace things?" London said.

" They're amulets." Serena said.

" Whatever, either way they hang around the neck." London said.

" London, behave." Mark said.

" Who are you?" Tianna asked.

" He's my husband." Serena said.

" What about Stanton?" Catty asked.

" You all know it wouldn't have worked, especially with London." Serena said.

" But you both have dark hair, she has blonde." Vanessa said

" Hello, I can hear you!" London said.

" We know you can hear us, we aren't stupid." Serena said. London smirked. Then Serena heard, _'could have fooled me.'_

" London!" she cried.

" What?"

" London isn't Mark's child. (A/N this is to unconfusifiy Demon Dea) you see, I meet Stanton every now and then, and about 15 years ago we met up and now we have London. Mark knows it, London knows it, and just about everyone knows it." Serena explained.

" Oh, well at least something came out of all those years of sneaking around with the enemy." Catty said, slightly angry.

" Oh, Lana, did you hear? We got a new history teacher!" Julie cried.

" What the hell?" London said.

" Watch your language." Mark said.

" Oh please, your son just flipped me the bird and you're lecturing me about saying hell." Mark clenched his fists.

" Mark, you know that's all she wants, is for you too get angry, it runs on her father's side." Vanessa said.

" Hey lady, I may not know you, or my dad for that matter, but I do take offense at you talking about him, or his family."

" London! Go to your room!" Serena cried.

" I don't have one."

" Then go to Lana's room!" London rolled her eyes and went into Lana's room. Lana, Maryanne, Julie and Trina followed.

" So, what do you think?" Julie asked London.

" What do I think about what?"

" The whole goddess thing."

" I think it rocks out loud, I always wondered why I could read minds. I just thought it was god's way of punishing my mom for having an affair."

" You read minds?" Julie asked.

" Yep, what about you, what do you do?"

" Well, once I made myself invisible."

" Cool." London said, throwing one of Lana's CDs over her shoulder. Maryanne stopped it from hitting the wall with her telekinesis.

" Hmm, three guesses on her power." London said without even looking back.

" What about you Trina?" Lana asked.

" I can travel through time!"

" Well, all that's left is my dear cousin." London said, finally turning around.

" Umm, I can see into the future, but not on command, it just sort of happens." Lana said shyly. Then the door burst open. Three of the five girls jumped. (Three guesses on who the other two were hint, one had seen them and the other knew)

" London, we've decided, we are going to live with Lana and her family until your father and I find a house then we're staying here." Serena announced.

" My father?" London said.

" You know what I mean." Serena said. " Oh, and I cancelled your skating practice for tomorrow. That way we can get you enrolled before the school day starts."

" You cancelled my practice? That's not fair!"

" Deal with it." Serena said. Then London smirked and turned to Mark.

" Daddy dearest, you don't think I should miss practice, do you?" she asked, using her evil powers (that she got from Stanton) to manipulate him.

" London Nicole Killingsworth!" Serena yelled.

" Killingsworth?" Catty asked.

" She didn't want to take mark's last name, and no one knows Stanton's." Serena explained as Mark shook himself back into reality.

" Try that again and practice will be cancelled for a week." Mark said.

" That's so not fair!"

A/N yeah, sadly enough, I think this is my longest chapter yet.

Now, for your convenience and mine  
london – daughter to Serena and Stanton, but lives with Serena and step dad Mark. Reads minds  
Lana – daughter of Jimena and Collin, tell future  
Trina – daughter of Catty and Kyle (the only person I can remember her with) time traveling  
Julie – daughter of Vanessa and michel, invisibility  
Maryanne – daughter of Tianna and Derek, telekinesis

Yes, I took the simple route and gave them the powers of their mothers, oh and London also has evil Atrox powers.

Reviewers!

Demon Dea – I explained it, and Stanton is going to have a bigger part in this fic, in the next chapter.

And one last thing, though London doesn't really know her father, she has seen him ( I mean it's not like he ages fast)


	4. London's first day of school!

Chapter four

" Lana get your lazy butt up!" London screamed into her cousin's ear. Lana screeched and fell out of the bed.

" Nice one." London said, pulling a shirt out of the portion of closet she stole from Lana. She held it up to her, nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans. While Lana got up and grabbed an outfit for herself.

" Well, what do you think?" London asked, twirling around. Lana looked at her cousin's almost French look with a red and white striped off the shoulder top, paired with jeans that had different signatures on them.

" Who signed your pants?" Lana asked.

" Just different skaters I met. Tara Lipenski (FYI loved her, don't know what happened to her and I don't think I spelled her name right), Michelle Kwan, people like that."

" You met Michelle Kwan?"

" Yeah, coach got us 'back stage' and I got her to sign my jeans." London said.

" Cool. What do you think of mine?" Lana asked. London looked at her one sleeved pink top and matching pencil skirt.

" Sweet." She said before walking out the door.

" Why are you leaving so early?"

" I have to meet mom at the school in ten minutes." London called over her shoulder.

" Have fun!" Lana called. London laughed.

" Well, miss Killingsworth, tell us why you think we should let you into the school." London looked at her mom '_is he kidding?' 'No'_

" Um… well, I'm dedicated to my work, I have fairly good grades, and I just think you should." London said. '_And I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at my mom's boobs'_ she thought to herself

" Fine. Mrs. Wallows (Serena) just fill out the paper work and your daughter can go to class." Serena quickly filled the paper out. Then the principal gave London a class schedule and a locker number with a combo and shooed them out.

" Have fun, and no trying to take over other people's minds."

" Whatever." London said before starting off to find her locker.

Turns out, London's locker happened to be right by Lana's so after she got her locker set up with pictures and all that stuff, she turned to face Lana.

" So, what's your first class?" she asked as the other three goddesses walked up.

" History." She said.

" Good, me too." London said relieved, but that relief was short lived. Jeanine was walking towards them.

" Hey Lana, nice outfit. Did mommy pick it out for you?" then before Lana could open her mouth London mentally gave her a come back. Lana smiled.

" Nice personality. Did Satan pick it out for you?" Jeanine's jaw dropped. then she turned around and stalked off.

" thanks." Lana said, closing her locker.

" it's the least I could do." London said as they all walked to their first class together. They walked into the class room and saw the new teacher. Lana, Julie, Maryanne and Trina's first thoughts were, '_he's cute'_ the first thing London thought, and said, well, cried, was,

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

" Now, miss Killingsworth, that isn't a nice way to greet a teacher." He said smirking. '_he's my dad!' _she mentally screamed to her new friends. Their eyes widened. London leaned in.

" what are you doing here?"

" it's the easiest way to see my daughter."

" why do you suddenly care?"

" because I'm a father, besides, better late than never right?" London rolled her eyes and took a seat. The bell rang.

" umm… well, where to start?"

" how about telling us what to call you?" London said. Stanton glared at her, she smiled one of the cheesiest smiles she could.

" you can just call me mr. S." he said " now, what was your teacher teaching you before? Miss. Killingsworth, why don't you tell us?" Lana opened her mouth to speak, " wrong Killingsworth, I mean London."

" I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, this is my first day."

" fine Lana, why don't you tell me."

" we were learning about the American revolution."

" ahh, of course, good times."

" you talk about it as though you were there." London said smirking, knowing good and well that he was.

" I've studied it well."

" you knew you were going to end up a ninth grade history teacher?"

" yes." Stanton said gritting his teeth.

" how?" London asked.

" JUST SHUT UP DAMN IT!" he yelled and London smiled, as though his anger brought her happiness, while the rest of the class looked frightened.

" now, as I was trying to say, lets begin our lesson." He said and London remained quiet the rest of the class.

After class Julie asked,

" why were you trying to make him mad?"

" I want him to leave."


	5. Stanton snaps!

Chapter 5

When all of the girls were settled into Lana's room Julie asked,

" Why do you want him to leave?"

" He's up to something, he never comes to see me unless mom forces him to." London said.

" What do you think he's up to?" Lana said grabbing an Oreo out of the package.

" Well, I doubt it's to be a 'loving daddy'. I mean, come on, that outburst was totally uncalled for." London said smirking and shoving an Oreo in her mouth. The other girls laughed.

" Well at least you have skating tomorrow." Maryanne said.

" It's the only thing that keeps me halfway sane." She said. Everyone laughed.

About a week later (teasing Stanton everyday of it) London got up as early as she usually did and quickly changed into her skating leotard. She was too damn lazy to just take it with her, she'd always go barefoot and in her leotard and then she would take extra clothes with her. She stood out side the Killingsworth house until she saw Dustin's old car come puffing up the hill the house sat on.

" Are you sure ol' Betsy will survive going up this hill everyday until my parents buy a house?" London asked throwing her skates and clothes in the back seat.

" She'll make it, she always makes it."

" I'm going to laugh so damn hard when this piece of junk finally goes to the junkyard and you're crying your eyes out."

" Go to hell." Dustin said.

" You know you love my teasing."

" What ever gave you that idea?"

" The fact that you always come back for more."

" I hate you."

" I know it."

Lana was putting her books in her locker when she heard a commotion at the front door, then the commotion sort of waved until it hit her and she saw what they were talking about. London was walking down the hall in a skating leotard and she was barefoot.

" Forgot to grab clothes?"

" You bet you'." London said, taking a pair of jeans out of her locker. She put them on then put on a pair of sneakers that she had in there.

" Well, how do you plan on torturing poor Mr. S today?" Trina asked appearing behind them, along with Julie and Maryanne.

" Well, I think I'll start with some mouthing off, then some scoffing and end it by cracking my gum." London said.

" He's going to crack." Trina warned.

" Good, I want to see him freak out."

" Have you told anyone that he's your dad?" Julie asked.

" No, I don't want them to know."

" Why?"

" Hello, he may be a demon from the underworld, but he's still my teacher, and that's pretty embarrassing." She said rolling her eyes. They started for the room. They took the seats in the back and London cracked her knuckles in preparation.

" Ew! Knuckle cracking is disgusting!" Jeanine cried from the front of the room, where she had taken permanent refuge. London made sure to crack a few more before getting comfortable.

" Class today we have an exciting lesson." Stanton said sarcastically.

" You don't sound excited." London said.

" London, I'm not having a good day, do you have to do this?"

" Yes I do."

" Why?"

" It's my father's evil half in me." Stanton's head shot up.

" Well, maybe you should just cool it for today." He said.

" Why should I?" she asked almost innocently. Then Stanton snapped,

" BECAUSE DAMN IT! I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" he yelled. The class gasped.

" I'M GIVING YOU ABOUT AS MUCH RESPECT AS YOU DESERVE!" she screamed back.

" I AM A VERY IMPORTANT PERSON YOU KNOW! AND I DERSERVE MORE RESPECT THAN THAT!"

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ENJOY OUR 'VISITS'!" Stanton turned red.

" YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M HERE? I'M HERE TO GET YOU SO YOU CAN FULFILL YOUR DESTINY!"

" AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?"

" TO GET MARRIED!"

" WHAT!" London screamed, before sitting back down. " I'm not getting married." She said.

" Class dismissed." Stanton snarled to everyone else. They all grabbed their stuff and ran out. Then he turned back to London. " You will get married." London stood back up and looked him straight in the eyes.

" I won't." then she turned and ran out of the room, and out of the school.

A/N yes, I don't think I'll have a future in cliff hangers, I don't like them so I don't write them. And where all that came from I'll never know. I didn't put an author's note in the last chapter (I noticed that no one cared.) sorry issues. Anyways, I feel like ranting! My friend Liam I swear to cheese monkeys is getting on my last nerve! I'm going to kill him! Then I'm going to have my other friend Annie do the mockerana around it!

Reviewers! (There are only two people reviewing over and over, so come on, press the purple button and tell me what you think.)

Demon Dea – thanks, I'm not sure if it was funny either, it was really late when I wrote it. I'll explain the whole S/S deal in the next chapter (it just wouldn't fit in this one.) and I explained why she wanted him to leave. FYI you're like a serious help, all the questions help me to help others understand. Tear.

ObsidianAngel6 – your name is to darn long! (Good thing I magically memorized how to spell it) and thank you I really love all the happy comments! And I read some of your stories, wither or not I reviewed it, I'm not sure, I've been sick and am VERY disoriented.


	6. Serena snaps or not!

Chapter 6

London ran all the way to the skating rink and took her skates out of her locker. Then she skated, just skated, back and forth around and around. She didn't do any jumps or spins just skated. She was concentrating so hard she didn't even hear the door open.

" hey." the figure said. London was so surprised she fell.

" Haven't seen you do that in a long time." The figure stepped in to the light, it was Serena.

" Mom! I'm so happy to see you!"

" Honey, Stanton called."

" He's nuts! I'm not getting married!" London cried, skating to the opening so she could sit with her mother.

" Honey, I know how it feels to have to marry someone you don't love."

" Don't you love Mark?"

" Well, yes I suppose, but your father has always been and will always be, my true love. You see after I graduated collage it finally hit me, I'm never going to marry Stanton. Then I sunk into a depression. That's when I met Mark; I was upset, and drunk. Honey, I only married Mark because I became pregnant with Devon. Now it's not like I don't love Mark, I do. Though I didn't at first, I grew to love him at least a little bit."

" Fine, what's the point of telling me that?" London said.

" I want you to marry the guy your father has for you."

" What? Mom, I'm not going to get married." London said then she noticed something was off. " You've been hypnotized!" she shrieked. Then Serena sneered.

" I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." She said then London saw Serena look over her shoulder (London's not Serena's) and she turned in time to see the man hit her with a large club thing then everything went black.

" Let's take her home." The hypnotized Serena said.

A/N I know it was short, but I wanted to get this chapter out of my head! I finally got two new reviewers! Not that I don't REALLY like the reviews that Demon Dea and ObisidianAngel6 give me!

So Reviewers!

Aseret Kitsune – thanks, yeah, Huckapoo told me to read them. Then she helped me O CRAP!

o.k. before I forget again! Huckapoo13142 has totally been helping me with this story and my other one!

Now back to reviewers!

Azn-baby13 – yeah! I love it when others tell me they like my story! (I'm sad in a need-others-to-help-my-ego sort of way)

Demon Dea – CANGRADULATIONS! You reviewed 5 times one for each chapter! I also figured out why he didn't take over London's brain, he couldn't! she is after all the like, princess of darkness or something like that. WAIT! I recounted you reviewed 6 times (once you didn't sign in) pancakes for you! (unless you don't like pancakes, then you get a gift certificate.)

ObisidianAngel6 –yes, yes he did. (you almost have 5 reviews!)


	7. Lana snaps! not really but who cares!

Chapter 7

" Mom! Where's London?" Lana cried as she walked in the door.

" Wasn't she at school?"

" Yeah, but she got into a fight with Stanton, he said she had to get married and she ran off." Lana said really fast.

" Did you say Stanton? How'd she get in a fight with him?"

" He's our history teacher, she's been really rude to him all week and he finally blew up! I'm worried, because if the stories you told me last night were true, she could be in danger! And you also said we can't lose a daughter! We'll be weaker than we already are! I don't know if that's even possible, because the only one of us who has complete control of her powers is London and-"

" Lana, you're babbling." Jimena said standing up and heading for the phone, " I assume that Julie, Trina, and Mary Anne are waiting outside?"

" Hi Mrs. Killingsworth." They chorused from behind the door.

" mom what are you doing?"

" Calling Tianna, Catty and Vannesa. We may not have our powers, but we can put up a good fight."

" what about Aunt Serena?"

" well, she disappeared a while ago, besides, she's so head over heels for Stanton I doubt she'd do anything to hurt him."

" even for her own daughter?"

" well, if London was in any serious danger."

" mom, she's being forced into marriage at 15 isn't that serious?"

" well, yes, but not life-threatening."

" you're kidding me. You approve of it!"

" Lana I never said that."

" we'll find her on our own then!"

A/N o.k. I know it's major short, but I wanted to write what the others were doing. I'll go back to London and her marriage in the next chapter!

RA

Shadow Goddess Akhet – I'm not sure, OH! It's her 'destiny' (a lie) yeah, she's 15 I know I never mentioned ages before.

Shadowwings – 6 reviews Pancakes for you! o.k. I'll review you! I don't know why you think of robots. Yes, I was chowin' down on Oreos at the time so. Finally, thank you, that's one of the nicest things I've been told!

ObsidianAngel6 – I guess it was kinda funny. You're so close to 5 reviews, then you get pancakes.

Aseret kitsune yes I am glad! Pancake for you!

Demon Dea – good, I like Pancakes too! Yes, everything she said was true! (I'm a supporter of S/S too)


End file.
